psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheMasterBeliever
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thank you for you joining psiwiki TheMasterBeliever (July,2,2012) You still need to teach two other members an ability and past my abilities test before you can join. 09:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Offer I would like to invite you to join the Order of the Light. There's being more and more Dark Users, so we need all the help we can get. I hope you agree. Contact me if you're intersted. -Dragon511 (Talk) 21:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : hey mb are u still here if so come on the chat when im on. i wanna talk.Electron567 (talk) 03:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) New wiki hey i have a new wiki so check it out and i will be there my new wiki is True psi wiki ah well, thank you for supporting me. I appreciate it. At least i have some friends on this wiki. Shadowmentor (talk) 23:55, September 11, 2012 (UTC) What is going on ? well long story short gumball got banned for a week for his constant insults on katie on his blog and everyone is going to jets wiki and his wiki is somehow taking some of the new members and jason is getting angry. also bigguy has swiched his wiki to jets and the new mod squirtle is also maybe swiching wikis Truely Unknown (talk) 23:20, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ok i understand thanks Truely Unknown (talk) 19:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) btw i dont think anyonomus is evil Truely Unknown (talk) 23:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) when and why did he leave Truely Unknown (talk) 00:48, September 25, 2012 (UTC) VEGETAS NEW WIKIA you see, a made a new wikia when people from the undergorund league assosiation or somethin like that visited to chat on that wikia but then i changed it after i wanted to order peeople to get proof of cryptids existence.Its a wikia were people get to #be ordered to get proof of a cryptids existence #become a psionic and #learn about cryptids and i need help with making pages and adding photos. UP AND DOWN there is an up and down for both of us. i will follow these rules starting now but it will ba hard to replace jason because 1. he left non of us an admin and 2.hes a hard to find natured person. Vegeta8370 (talk) 00:20, September 30, 2012 (UTC) but wats the other wikia about. ok Truely Unknown (talk) 02:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but how do you get Luck energy?All one (talk) 16:33, October 1, 2012 (UTC)all one Ok see you tommorrow btw i was thinking of finding the founder of the site Truely Unknown (talk) 01:54, October 4, 2012 (UTC) yeah, decided to be light for a change, cause even if I succeed my dark plans, what will I gain? nothing...F*ck. GumBall123 (talk) 16:50, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Not being rude but did you grant my wish yet please answer me back. Yo MB I found something very interesting. You should come on chat Xavier1408 (talk) 05:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I found this online i think it has something to do with the illuminati. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5XbOvaceRA&feature=related Dear master believer i would like to ask if you would happen to know how to practice chaotikinesis or use the ability it causes chaos and panic so i would be gracious if you do know something and tell me i looked all over the internet and found nothing please make an archive download for me of all the techs you have